1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image process which obtains image data of an external view of an object and converts the obtained image data into pattern-image data, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus which is used to electronically make a portrait of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic note book with a portrait composing function is provided with a part memory for storing plural sorts of bit map patterns for each of face parts of a human face such as eyes, a nose, a mouth, eyebrows, a face outline and a hair style. In this conventional electronic note book, part patterns for the respective face parts are selectively read out from the part memory by key input operations, and are combined on a display unit to compose a portrait of a person.
The conventional electronic note book, however, has a drawback that, with the small number of sorts of part patterns prepared and stored in the part memory, it is difficult to composing a good portrait of a person which much resembles an image of the person.
A large number of sorts of part patterns for each of the parts which are previously prepared and stored in the part memory will allow to compose a good portrait showing resemblance to the real person but it requires a user to do annoying and troublesome work to select appropriate part patterns out of a large number of part patterns and further it is very difficult to judge whether the selected part pattern is the best one among the plural sorts of part patterns.